wuhupediafandomcom-20200214-history
2003 Lorocia Attacks
The 2003 Lorocia Attacks were a series of terrorist attacks that were orchestrated by the Mii terror group known as “Lorocia”. The attacks took place on April 16, 2003 on Wuhu Island, which is the neighboring island of Vahu Island. Many Mii Historians believe it was mainly caused by the Wuhu Island Civil War, which left the island in a weakened state financially, physically, and emotionally. Attacks The Lorocia first infiltrated Wedge Island, and were able to hijack 7 Planes from the Air Sports club (Seaplane Team). At approximately 2:37 am, the terrorists were able to launch a full scale assault on Wuhu Island. They used the planes to fire on the city and to bombard Miis they found. There were reported about 5 casualties and 13 injured in the attack. The terrorists crashed the planes into what once was Summerstone Council, now Summerstone Castle. The council chamber was destroyed by the plane crashes, and the Lorocia stormed the building. The terrorists held the government hostage, and declared themselves the new rulers. The Lorocia were able to seize control of the Wuhu government, and the island was under their control for 3 days. Total anarchy flooded the town of Wuhu, which was formerly known as “Republic of Miitopia”, now known as “New Town“ after it was rebuilt. The buildings that were not destroyed by the planes, were destroyed in chaos that enveloped the locals. What was once a peaceful island, was now going through violent times. Vahu, and Wedge island cut off all trade routes with Wuhu island to avoid the onslaught. With no help in the forseeable future, the Miis decided to revolt against their new rulers. Under the rebel leader Matt, former boxing champion, the locals used swords, planes, bowling balls, and whatever they could find, and began to siege what was left of the government, and after a 10 hour assault, were able to overpower the terrorists with there sheer numbers, Matt was especially lethal, and almost seemed invincible. With his blade he was able to destroy the Lorocia. The Lorocia, now defeated were forced to fight to the death in the Swordplay Colosseum, until one remained. The last terrorist was then thrown into Maka Wuhu, the islands active volcano. Peace was now restored to the island, and the locals began to rebuild. “New Town“ was erected in the rubble of the old town, and Summerstone Castle was built where the Wuhu Council once stood, as a reminder of that fateful day. The locals wanted Matt to be their new ruler, but he refused and trains people on the art of the blade to this day. The island saw peace for over 13 years, until the Attacks of 2016 on Wuhu. The timeline of the Events of the Lorocia 2:17 am: Air sports planes are stolen and commandeered by the terrorists 2:37 am: Planes are flown towards Wuhu Island. The assault begins 3:09 am: Planes are kamikazed into Wuhu Council 4:07 am: Terrorists declare themselves “new enforcers of Wuhu Island” 4:09 am: Current mayor was thrown off Heartbreak peak, adding to the numbers who died there Day 2: 3:45 pm: Local Miis descend into anarchy, and begin looting buildings for Wii stamps, badges, and I points 6:02 pm: Matt uses his blade to Unite Wuhu Island. 8:23 pm: Miis begin plotting rebellion of new rulers. Day3: 1:59 am: Seige of Wuhu Island begins 2:04 am: Mii locals are able to sneak into the Council by using canoes to quitely swim over. 2:22 am: Battle for Wuhu begins 12:45 pm: Using bows and arrows, swords, bowling balls, and planes, the locals win over the terrorists 1:23 am: The last remaining Lorocia survivor is thrown into Maka Wuhu Category:History